My Guardian Vampire
by RozaCourt
Summary: Maximum 'Max' Ride has always been the better Guardian Vampire, much to Nickolas 'Fang' Walker's annoyance. So when they both are assigned to different members of the same family, he decides to prove to the Ancient Guardians that he is better than Max. What happens when he screws up and gets both of them in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Max POV

"You gotta stay focused if you wanna win, Nick!" I taunted/ yelled back at the one and only person I hate more than I hate more than insolent buffoons (then again he is an insolent buffoon). He huffed and was on me in an instant.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born," he growled. I smirked.

"I've been alive for 10 centuries now. And you've been saying that for 8 of those 10. The line is getting old." I kicked him off of me and bolted away, once again taking the lead.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am the best dang Guardian Vampire in the history of Guardian Vampires. Well, maybe not in the history, but definitely in my generation. I am 10 centuries, 5 decades, and two years old. That means I am 10, 052 years old for those of you who are trying to do the math. I prefer being called Max. My appearance changes with each half century. This time I have shoulder length dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. I go for the tomboy look this time around. I have been princesses, duchesses, empresses, maids, ladies-in-waiting. You name it, I've done it. That's a perk of living forever.

Nick Walker is my rival in dark clothing. He is the same exact as me (all down to the last second) and yet we are not twins. He has shaggy black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. He wears all black all the time. Seriously, he doesn't even attempt to blend in. Well, unless it's really dark. And shadowy. And foggy. You get the point.

Ever since my 2nd century birthday, Nick has officially hated me. Why? Well, it was a lovely day for the Guardian Vampires. We all met at the Guardian Dome. The Messenger Angels, the GVs, the royals, all of us were there. Why? Because it was time for the double century enchantments. This is a night where every newborn who is 2 centuries old gets told their status based on tests they had been taking for a decade before that. Of course, Nick and I were the only two 2000 year old vampires, so we were the only ones being celebrated.

As the one and only daughter of the king and queen of the Guardian Vampires, I had been deemed 'Heir of the GVs,' which means not only do I get to fight bad guys and protect some kid like I've always been trained to do, but I also get to boss people around and choose my ward. Nick, however, was deemed 'Royal Assistant,' which meant he has to work under me once I am queen. Let's just say he didn't like that decision very much and he takes it out on me.

Anyway, right now the two of us are competing in a 11th century race. It's girls versus boys with me as captain of the girls' team and Nick as captain of the boys' team. The objective is to get at least one member of your team across the finish line. There are puzzles. There are battles. And only one team will be victorious. There are no ties. And guess who happens to be in the lead right now? Max Ride of the Girls.

"You won't be alive long enough to continue hearing it, Ride," I heard behind me. I was tackled again, this time into a tree.

"Really? You're taking this game way too seriously," I gasped as he choked me.

"This has nothing to do with the race. This is between you and me. I kill you now, I become 'Heir of the GVs.'" Should've known that's what he wanted.

"Yeah, that'll never happen." I shoved him back and looked at him. He jumped back to his feet and glared at me. "Get over it, Nick. It's not happening."

To prove my point, I charged into him, knocking him over. As he gasped for breath, I ran straight to the finish line, winning the race for the Girls. I smirked as I was lifted onto the shoulders of two girls, listening to the cheers ringing throughout the now crowded field. The boys slunk onto the field.

"Always remember this boys: cheaters never win. I do believe the year supply of red deliciousness belongs to me."

"Max, Fang, you are needed by the Ancients," a Messenger Angel said as she flew down to us. I nodded and looked back at my future assistant.

"Raise you there." With that, I ran off.

10 seconds later, both of us stopped in front of Anne Walker, the Head Ancient and (unfortunately) Nick's mother.

"Max, might I congratulate you on the win? You did exceptionally well." I smirked.

"Thanks, Ms. Walker. Though it is expected from a ROYAL."

"What do you need us for, Mom?" Nick growled.

"Oh, yes. I have an assignment for both of you." I perked up at 'assignment.' I adore assignments.

"What is it this time? A daredevil girl who wants nothing more than her school to blow up? A totally cute boy that loves action? A bad boy that actually blows things up?"

"If only. Max, you and Fang are both assigned to the kid Martinez's: Iggy and Nudge. Max, you have Nudge, and Fang has Iggy."

"I can deal with that. Let's just hope my assistant here can do the same." I smirked at him before running out of the office. I honestly do not feel like fighting him right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm starting a competition. Read bottom A/N for details.**

Chapter two

Fang POV

'_Gotta keep up with her. What is wrong with me today?_' I thought as I ran after Max. We're on our way to the gate that opens in… 2 minutes that would put us directly in Phoenix, Arizona.

She looked back at me and ran back the 1000 yard gap between us. "If you need me to slow down for you, all you have to do is say so."

"I'm fine," I growled, running as fast as I could. She passed me in an instant and blocked my path.

"No you're not. Have you had your feed yet?"

"The feeding room was full. And they don't save a special one for the assistant of a royal." She reached into the bag at her side and pulled out a bottle.

"Here, drink this." I scowled at her. "Or miss the gate and have to wait for the next time it actually opens."

"You probably poisoned it."

"Why would I poison my assistant? Here."

Before I could react, she appeared behind me and held my head still and mouth open. I struggled as she opened the bottle.

"Stay still, dammit!"

She poured some of the thick liquid down my throat quickly. After sputtering slightly, I finally decided to cooperate and let her feed me (no matter how demeaning it was). When the bottle was empty, she let me go.

"There, better now."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anything for my 'Royal Assistant.'" I growled at her just as she ran away laughing. '_I hate her._'

~Line Break~

"Here we are, Phoenix, Arizona. Do you have the address?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my file.

"Yeah, it's just two miles away. You might want to retract your fangs though before you attract attention," I told her even as I retracted my own.

"It's hard going through the gate. Besides, that bottle was so that I can go through and not need a feed. Now I do. Where the hell am I supposed to get one?"

"Go vegetarian." She glared at me. I admit it: if I wasn't so hard core, I'd be cowering back away from that glare.

"Don't be ridiculous. Royals don't go veg. We find other means." She started walking towards the curb.

"Like what? You gonna feed from Miss Nudge?" She spun around and wrapped her hand around my neck.

"Don't you **_EVER _**suggest that to me again! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." She threw me to the ground; I got up and followed her silently for about a mile.

"My plan is to go to clubs and feed slightly off of people there. They're mostly drunk anyway."

"Right now?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I will feed off you if you don't shut up. Hell no, not right now. We need to scout the place, put up barriers, and then I will hit the club for a second before heading to the school."

"You don't have the guts to feed off me." She stopped and looked at me.

"You wanna test that theory?" Before I could answer, a little ball of light flew down to her shoulder.

"You two don't have time for this! We detect a danger nearby," the Messenger Angel informed us.

"Sorry. Nick, let's go." We walked the rest of the way to the house.

**Ok, the contest is basically a guessing game. I am a lover of quotes, whether it's from a show/book/movie. So, I'm going to give 2 quotes. The first two that can guess one (that means one person guesses the first one and the other guesses the second) gets whatever prize I put out for that update. This contest is called….**

**_Guess That Quote!_**

**Quote one: '"Do you ever shut up? I know what it means. Now you can summon your monsters more easily. What do you take me for, some kind of a rookie?"'**

**Quote two: **

**'"I'm out of the bathroom!"**

**"Yeah, I can tell, 'cause your voice is coming from in there."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Can I come in?"**

**"No!"'**

**You have to tell me**

**a) Who said it**

**b) Who the person was talking to**

**c) What they were doing while saying it**

**d) What is the quote from.**

**(Hint: I love anime as well. Some quotes may come anime shows.)**

**HAPPY GUESSING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the kinda shortness in advance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride even though I really, really, really want to.**

Chapter Three

Max POV

"I can't believe there are so many mortals at the club in the morning. It makes you stop and wonder when people are ever actually sober," I said as I climbed a tree.

According to our Messenger Angel, Nick and I aren't expected at school until 11. That gave me an hour to feed and him an hour to sulk while feeding. Now, we have 10 minutes to get to the school.

"I wish you would stop," he growled. I hung upside down and smirked down at him.

"Awwwww, is Fangywangy feeling inferior?" I flipped up to the next highest branch.

"No, you got kids staring at us."

"Shouldn't those kids be in school?" I sat on the branch and touched my Royal GV uniform. '_Can't go to school wearing this_,' I thought. The outfit began to change.

"We should be as well. And yet, you're climbing a tree."

"I needed to change my outfit in peace since you refused to stay at the club long enough for me to change there." I jumped off of the branch and landed in front of him. "This is much better for a badass."

I spun around for him to see. I sported a blood red halter top that reveals parts of my kick ass, huge as hell dragon tattoo that covers my entire stomach and chest area, a black leather jacket, leather pants, and biker boots.

"You look good in black," he complimented dryly. I smirked and punch his shoulder.

"Let's go, Emo. The school is two minutes from here."

~Line Break~

"People are staring at you," Nick whispered to me as we walked down the hall of Arizona High.

"Look closely, hun. They are staring at m…."

I felt a hand on my butt and whirled around. I slammed the brunette boy into the lockers, wrapped my hand around his neck, and squeezed until I was sure he was uncomfortable.

"Don't you ever touch me there again. Do you understand me?" I snarled, squeezing a little tighter.

"Y-yes ma'am," he choked out. I threw him away from me and walked away with Nick. He handed me my schedule silently; I looked over it.

"Hm, I have gym right now. What say you?"

"Same. Let's go." I followed him down the parted hallway to the gym.

**Congratulations to SpookyRemotes and ViRepublic for correctly guessing the two quotes! And your prize is the chance to appear in any of my stories (even this one)! Just PM me your character and which of my fics you want to be in.**

**And now it's time for….**

**_Guess That Quote!_**

**Quote 1: **

**'"****What?! But I may need that unit later!"**

**"****Yeah? Well I need it now."**

**"****Can't you get some from K***?"' **

**Quote 2:**

**"****Hmmm. Clear vanilla notes, too-sweet chocolate chips, distinct flavor of brown sugar. A decent cookie, not spectacular. Still, a good-hearted cookie, not pretentious. What say you?"  
"It's fine."  
Some people just don't have what it takes to appreciate a cookie.**

**Had to censure that out from Quote 1. It would've given it away.**

**Remember, you need to tell me:**

**a) Who said it**

**b) Who the person was talking to**

**c) What they were doing while saying it**

**d) What is the quote from.**

**And the who said it can be more than one person. Just so you guys know. Happy guessing!**

**-RozaCourt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulations, Tsueg for correctly guessing last chapter's quote! This time, you get to tell me exactly what will happen in the next chapter (chapter five)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max: though sometimes she acts like she does.**

**Me: hush up, you. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Four

Nudge POV

"Hey, check it out. There's a new girl and boy," my best friend, Clarissa, told the group around me. I turned around and saw two teens walk into the gym.

"The boy is really cute," another friend said. I rolled my eyes mentally: all guys that don't look like nerds are cute to her.

"Hey, Nudge, I think the girl is looking at you," Clarissa told me. I looked closely and saw that she was correct.

"Yeah, Angel, I see it. I wonder why she's looking at me. Ooooooooooh, I bet she's a spy and her latest case involves me. Wait, no spy will make it obvious she is looking at somebody. What if she's a creepy stalker that happened to hear about me? Wait, she's too well dressed for that. Speaking of well dressed, I adore that outfit! Don't you guys?! And that dragon tattoo of hers is beyond awesome! It had to be painful though. You know what else is painful? Getting your belly button pierced. I wanted to before but…."

~Max POV~

"She's talking up a storm. How can her friends handle it?" I whispered to Fang as we waited for the coach to notice we're here.

"I feel sorry for you. You have to deal with that 24/7," he sneered. I smirked.

"You have to guard a perverted pyromaniac. I think I can handle a talkative fashionista over that." He scowled at me for reminding him.

I looked around the gym, analyzing the kids around here. What can I say? This generation of teens kills more often than they used to. I have to analyze _everybody _now. Anyway, I looked at a particular corner and saw a weird aura. It looks like… Fang's.

"Yo, do you see that?" I said, nudging my assistant. I nodded towards the guy the aura belongs to. He had blackish-brownish hair, bluish brown hair, freckles, and a muscular yet lean body. That mischievous look in his eyes….

"Oh no, not him," Fang groaned. I grinned.

"Oh yes, it IS him. Oh my goodness, it's Flare!" I shrieked softly.

Alexander 'Flare' Ruth is my secret (well, not so much of a secret) crush. He is 11 centuries and 1 year old, tall, amazing, competitive…. He is everything I could ever ask for in a boy (that bit of information is between us and us only!). I've been in love with him ever since my 2nd century birthday. He was there, and he was…. You don't need to know all of that.

His dark eyes met my brown ones and I saw his grin widen. After making sure nobody was watching us, he zipped over to me and Fang. "Max, it's always a pleasure," he said.

"I know. It always has been a pleasure _and _an honor to be in my presence."

"Only because royals like you don't interact with people like me."

"That's because people like you don't deserve my interaction. My assistant here barely deserves it, but he has to get used to being by my side at all time." Said Guardian Vampire huffed at me, but I ignored him.

"Who says _I _don't deserve your interaction? If anything, _you _don't deserve _mine_. It's very obvious that…."

"Ok, I get it. You two are happy to see each other. Get on with it," Fang growled. I flipped my hair at him.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in forever!" I squealed as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"I have an assignment." He pointed at a blond headed boy nearby Fang's ward.

"Who is he?"

"Zephyr, he goes by as Gazzy. Pyro like his friend, James- Iggy." This day is getting better and better.

"That's great! Fang and I are assigned to Iggy and his sister Nudge. We could hang out." Mind you now, I am not yelling. The lines with exclamation points were spoken no louder than a normal pitch. We're used to talking low.

"I don't think I can handle both of you," Fang moaned.

"Too bad," we said together. Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome.

**Max and Fang are going to meet Nudge and Iggy next chapter. I was kinda rushing with this chapter.**

**And now for…**

**_Guess that Quote!_**

Quote 1: They turned to ***** "We will call you Little One," the leader said, obviously deciding to dispense with the whole confusing name thing.

"Okay. I'll call you Guy in a White Lab Coat." He frowned.

"That can be his Indian name."

Quote 2: "***, you're the last of the hybrids who still has...a soul."

"She doesn't have soul. Have you ever seen her dance?"

**You guys know what to tell me in order to qualify. If not, look at previous chapters.**

**Fang: reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Me: thanks Fang.**

**-RozaCourt**


	5. AN

**Guys, I love the reviews. Honestly, I do. But I need feedback. I'm at a standstill with this story. And I don't want to have to get somebody to adopt it because I basically know how it's going to end. So, I need some suggestions. Like now. Before next Wednesday. Preferably by Thursday.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
